This invention relates to a network system and a peripheral
Hitherto, a network system including a server, a computer that can communicate with the server through a network, and a peripheral that can communicate with the computer through the network has been known.
In this kind of network system, the computer retrieves the latest firmware of a printer (an example of a peripheral) from the server and transmits the retrieved firmware to the printer, whereby the printer updates the firmware.